


Dream

by ionia



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionia/pseuds/ionia
Summary: Original posting date: Jan 27, 2021.Gen.Unrequited love. (ye be warned)
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, One-sided Clark Kent/Bruce wayne
Series: Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133990
Kudos: 20





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Original posting date: Jan 27, 2021.  
> Gen.
> 
> Unrequited love. (ye be warned)

“Hey, how are you?” Clark turned around in his chair as Bruce walked into the monitor bay of the watchtower, cape following his movement. Then, as he drew his brows together, “Something going on?”

No. There was nothing. Or likely Clark would already know of it. Bruce looked at Clark, then over his shoulder at the monitor console. A half-eaten a bag of chips lay astray on the dashboard, steaming mug of tea safely placed on the desk to the side. Next to it, Clark’s work laptop open on a – Bruce assumed – new article. In front of it all, Clark was looking up at him expectantly.

“No. I slept bad.” Bruce had felt off all day, a pit building in his stomach, until he couldn’t take it anymore and had stalked down to the cave, put on the suit and beamed up. Alfred had warned him dinner would get cold, but Bruce would be back soon. This wouldn’t take long. Just check on Clark, go home. Evidently, Clark was fine, and he should go back now, but somehow seeing Clark here only made the feeling worse.

“Oh, how come? I can get you a coffee.”

“I dreamt you died.” Again. He didn’t say it.

“I’m still here though,” one corner of Clark’s mouth crooked up, ever the optimist. Clark, in all his perfection, lopsided smile and one arm over the back of his chair. It was annoying. Bruce clenched his jaw. But then Clark’s smile was replaced with images of a tattered blue suit, tarnished by streaks of red and words were coming to the surface, trying to escape him. He forced them down. "It was... unsettling," he landed on.

“Oh.” Clark considered this for a moment, started grinning. “I guess that means you just love me.” He bumped his fist playfully to Bruce’s arm.

“Yes. Very confrontational,” Bruce said with a wry smile, crossing his arms. Clark laughed that deep laugh of his, as if Bruce had made a joke.

“Love you too, man.” _Settle for this,_ said Bruce’s brain. Clark swallowed down his chips, pointed offhandedly at his phone. “You know you could just text me if you’re worried right?”

Bruce looked away, focused on a spot on the metal walls still grimy with black soot from a fight a couple weeks ago. They’d have to do something about that soon. “I had to be here anyway,” he lied. “I’ll see you next meeting.” A creak from Clark’s chair as he settled more upright, and with a swoosh of his cape, Bruce quickly walked away before Clark had the chance to say anything else. 

He should go back home. Dinner was getting cold. 


End file.
